The Flame Alchemist Daughter
by ArmstrongEyelashes
Summary: What happens when the Military sends Riza Hawkeye and Jean Havoc up to serve at the northern Brigg's fortress, leaving Mustang behind? Can Mustang tell Riza how he feels before she leaves forever? Or will he just make things worse?


†_Dear Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye_,

_As you know, a new initiative has taken place here at Central. In an attempt to further productivity between the branches we are dispersing our more senior soldiers as evenly as possible. Thus we are pleased to inform you that you are being transferred to the northern Fort Briggs. You will now be reporting to General Olivier Mira Armstrong, and we are positive you will perform as loyally as you have at Eastern Command. Your train will depart at noon tomorrow, no pets allowed. We apologize for such short notice and any inconvenience that follows, but we wish you good luck and safe travels._

_ Sincerely,_

_ The State_

Riza stared at the letter after reading it for the fifth time. She had already memorized it, but it still hadn't sunk in.

"Pleased?" she yelled, sending Black Hayate whimpering under the bed "They're tearing me away from everyone I love!"

Riza threw her self into a chair, and Hayate crawled out from under the bed. He walked over and placed his head on her lap to calm her down and possibly get a treat. Riza scratched him behind the ear, then suddenly stood up.

"I'll be back soon Hayate," She said as she closed the door, "Why couldn't they at least let me bring you?"

Mustang sat at his desk, effectively procrastinating filling out the mountains of paperwork that were piling up all around him by staring out the window at a bird that was making a nest on the ledge outside. When Riza walked in he turned around and gestured for her to sit down.

"What's up?" he asked, shoving a stack of papers on to the ground so he could fit his elbows on the desk.

"I got a letter today…" Riza said, swallowing the lump in her throat

"That's nice, I get letters too."

"You might want to read this one," she said, handing him the letter. She watched Mustang's face as he scanned through the letter once, twice, and a third time; then he lost it.

"What the hell?" he yelled, slamming his fist onto the paper strewn table, "Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"I don't know," said Riza, brushing a few tears off her cheek.

Roy stared at her, then sat down again, "Riza," he started, "I'm so sorry"

"It's okay," she murmured, rubbing her eyes, "I suppose that there's nothing I can do."

Roy paused, wishing to comfort the woman further, "Well… I'm done here, so… would you like to have some dinner with me?"

Riza laughed quietly, wiping away the last of her tears, "You're so bad at asking women out, Roy."

Mustang grumbled something incoherent, but helped her out of the chair anyway, "Why don't we go to my house?"

"Do you like chicken?" Roy asked, opening the door for Riza.

"Yes. Are you sure you don't want me to cook?" She inquired as Mustang headed towards the kitchen.

"No, you sit down. I'll cook..."

Riza sat down at the table. She realized then that she'd never actually been in Roy Mustang's house before, and she blushed slightly. But she waved it away; it was only dinner after all…

Suddenly a smell drifted in from the kitchen, and not the kind that you would want.

"Roy? What's burning?"

"Nothing!"

"I'm coming in!"

"No, wait—"

"Roy!"

Mustang stood by the stove feebly poking a black lump of something that was sizzling in a frying pan.

"I knew I should have cooked," Riza exclaimed, shaking her head, "You don't fry chicken without oil, in fact, you usually cook it in the oven!"

"Oh."

"Know what, just get me some lettuce, we'll have salads."

A few minutes later, and with the correct ingredients in front of her, Riza deftly chopped the lettuce, like she'd been doing it all her life. Then she added in the sliced vegetables, croutons, and for a final touch—

"Do you have any Balsamic Vinaigrette?"

"What now?"

"How about ranch?" Riza deadpanned. Roy smiled.

"Oh sure, you could have just said so before!"

"Well, it's not the sa— actually, never mind…" She poured the dressing over the top, and their dinner was complete. Riza brought the salads into the dining room, and Mustang followed her in with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses.

"Well, seems you have at least some class."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roy asked, offended.

"Nothing."

The two of them finished their dinner, and Mustang poured them each a glass of wine. They soon finished the bottle, and well into the second, Riza's thoughts started to blur together. The next thing she knew, she was sprawled on the couch with Roy's arms around her, and her tongue down his throat. Suddenly, she was lifted off of the couch as Mustang carried her giggling to his bedroom.

Riza stirred and sat up, clutching her head as if to keep it together. The term "splitting headache" had just taken on a new meaning. She felt something nuzzle her leg, and thinking it was Hayate, threw back the covers. Only to find Mustang…completely… naked.

"SHIT!" she screamed, lurching out of the bed, grabbing a blanket to cover her equally unclothed body. The last thing she remembered from the night before was having way too much wine.

Roy sat up with a start, pulling on his ignition glove, aiming it groggily at her, "What the hell's going on?" he slurred, "is this a dream?"

_What kind of dreams does that bastard have?_ Passed through Riza's head as she frantically searched for her clothes. Then, another thought occurred to her, and she turned to Mustang, who was still attempting to get out of bed, "What time is it?"

"Uh, I don't know ten-thirty?" Roy mumbled, pulling on his pants.

"Damn you! I'm gonna miss my train!" she yelled at him, throwing her hair into a messy ponytail.

Roy sobered up quickly, "I forgot you were leaving. I'm gonna m-"

"Help me find my shoes instead of sitting around on that flaming ass of yours!"

He wondered if what she had said was a compliment, or an insult. He didn't care any way, his head felt like it had been steamrolled.

Mustang watched as Riza gathered the rest of her clothes and practically ran for the door, "I'm taking your car! I'll leave it at the train station!" she grabbed his key off its ring, "Oh and by the way, Hayate's yours now!"

The door slammed behind her, and Roy was left in silence, "So… She took my heart and my car, but left me her dog. That seems a little unfair."

"You're going up to Briggs as well, Havoc?" said Mustang, adjusting his darkest pair of sunglasses, as they got out of the car at the train station

"Yeah," he paused, "Uh, are you okay, buddy? You seem a little off," Havoc turned to his senior officer.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

Havoc chuckled, "Did Riza have to rescue you from another bar again?"

"Something like that," Roy mumbled, "C'mon you'll miss your train. Every one's here to see you off."

On the platform for the Briggs train stood Ed and Al, Winry, Falman, Furey, and Breda. At the edge of the platform talking to Winry was Riza, who Roy was pretty sure had his broken heart stuffed into her suitcase.

She looked disheveled in her messy pony-tail and military coat that seemed, for some reason, overly-large. But before Mustang could say anything, the conductor called, and she and Havoc boarded the train. They took their seats, and waved out the window, as the train began its slow chug out of the station.

"I'm gonna miss Havoc and that little uptight blonde!" Falman sobbed into a plaid handkerchief.

"Me too!" Breda agreed tearfully.

Furey was about to join in when something occurred to him, "Was it just me, or was Riza wearing Mustang's jacket?"

They all looked in unison towards the Brigadier General, who was busy chatting with Fullmetal.

Tired of the awkward silence, Havoc tore his gaze from the train window and focused it on the woman across from him. Polite conversation would be better than no conversation at all.

"So… what did you and Mustang do last night, after you left work together…?" He smiled suggestively. Riza was taken by surprise.

"Nothing!" She answered quickly.

"Are you sure about that?"

"That's none of your business!"

"So you're not denying it, then?"

"I swear, nothing happened!" She pulled the jacket closer around her shoulders.

"Really?" Havoc grinned again, "So then why does your coat, marked 'Roy Mustang', have Brigadier General medals?"

Riza tore the coat from her body and flung it into the empty seat across from them. She then threw him an evil eye, and pulled a book from her bag.

The rest of the trip was quite uneventful after that.

Riza and Havoc and a few other lucky soldiers were greeted at Fort Briggs by the formidable general, Olivier Mira Armstrong. She was quite a straight forward woman as they would come to find out, because she started off the introduction with a warning.

"Welcome, New Blood. It's always a pleasure to have more recruits up here. Before we get all warm and cozy however, you must understand some things. First, I'm not your friend. I probably never will be either, I am simply your superior in every way, thought I hope you trust me with your lives in battle, because I will be trusting you with mine. Second, all your medals and honors will do nothing to save you against the fierce challenges that you will face here in Briggs, don't think I'm impressed by all the shiny metal on your jacket. Finally, I would like to say that not all of you will make it through your stay here, though it is my job to ensure that as many of you live as possible. In other words: train hard, respect your superiors, and I think we'll get along fine. That is all, you are dismissed."

The now sullen recruits were given the afternoon to unpack, and after Riza and Havoc were done, they headed down to the generals quarters. The door was cracked open, and Riza knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in."

They both walked inside, and Olivier motioned for them to sit. There was only one chair, which Riza claimed, so Havoc was forced to stand.

Olivier finished her paper work, and looked up, "It's good to see you again Riza," a kind of half smile appeared on her face, but it quickly disappeared when she caught Havoc fiddling with something on a shelf, "Havoc, don't touch that. It's very fragile."

"We were told you wanted to talk to us," Riza said.

"Oh yes. Riza, I'm going to the shooting range later, and I wanted you to come along. I've heard you're quite the shot and I wanted to see myself. Havoc, I've heard that you smoke, and I thought it a priority to tell you that those cancer sticks are not aloud here. My men are currently confiscating you supply."

Riza nodded, accepting the invitation. She said good-bye to Olivier, and dragged a comatose Havoc back to his quarters. After settling him down on a chair, she quietly left to go join the general at the shooting range.

"Ah, Riza. I'm glad you could make it. I see you brought your own gun" Olivier greeted her, handing over some clear glasses and a pair of ear plugs, "Would you be so kind as to demonstrate you shooting skills for me?"

"Gladly," Riza replied, putting on the safety gear. She aimed the gun, cocked it, and shot. The bullet went right trough the middle of the target.

"Very impressive!" Olivier applauded. You mind if I give it a try?"

Riza smiled, "No, not at all." She stepped aside and Olivier took position. The senior officer's shot glanced just to the left of Riza's but it was still in the bull's eye range.

"Wow!" Riza laughed quietly, she was actually having fun for the first time she since got her letter, "Seems I have a rival!"

"That may be so, but you are still better than me. For now," Olivier grinned, and Riza laughed again. Suddenly she pulled out a sword, "How well do you handle a blade?"

Riza fumbled for words, "Well… I've been stabbed once."

That made Olivier laugh, "It seems we both have something we need to work on! Well, I have some paper work to attended to, excuse me."

Olivier left, and Riza shot off a few more rounds. When she was done, she went to her quarters, only to find Havoc sitting in her living room, who'd obviously already suffering from withdrawals. He sat in the dark on the couch, and when Riza flicked on the light, she found him sucking on the tip of a pencil.

"Havoc. What are you doing?" she asked.

He sighed, "It helps."

Riza smiled uncomfortably, and left him to his pencil as she made her way to her bathroom, "You better still not be here when I'm done with my shower."

"Okay, okay. I'm leaving."

A few weeks later Riza found herself again at the shooting range with her new friend at her side. True to her word, Olivier had perfected her shot, and could now aim as well as Riza.

"What's with the scarf?" Olivier asked when they took a break.

"Oh nothing. I just haven't been feeling very well," Riza replied.

"Did you get some medicine or something from the doctor?"

"It's really nothing. I just caught a cold, it should go away soon."

The two women pulled on glasses and earplugs and returned to their targets. Suddenly, Riza's head started swimming and her stomach felt as though some one had opened fire on its contents. She clutched her stomach and bent over. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Olivier throw down her gun and rush over to help her, but before she reached her, Riza was staring at her breakfast which had just appeared on the ground in front of her.

"My god! Riza! Are you okay?" Olivier exclaimed helping her friend stand back up, "I'm taking you to Dr. Heyburn right now!"

Riza protested, saying that she was fine and that the bout had passed, but Olivier was persistent, as well of the stronger of the two, so Riza soon found herself seated on a hospital bed. The next fifteen minutes were filled up with lots of tests and awkward questions, but when the doctor reentered the room, he had the results.

"Well, I have some news for you. I don't know if its good or bad, it just depends on how you take it," Dr. Heyburn started.

"What is it?" Riza asked.

The doctor paused for a second, "Its seems you're pregnant."

"What?" Olivier exclaimed

"You can't be serious," Riza sat almost completely frozen with shock.

"Oh, I'm very serious, you're about a month along in fact" the doctor replied, "Do you have any idea who the father might be?"

"Yes," Riza paused, the doctor looked at her for an answer, "Roy Mustang."

"The Brigadier General?"

"Yes, do you know any other Mustang that can shoot fire out of his goddamn hands?"

"Would you like me to inform him?" Heyburn looked at her questioningly.

"No!" Riza yelled, "I mean, no, sorry. Come Olivier, let's go," they both gathered their things and left.

Olivier dropped Riza off at her room, so she went in and locked the door behind her. She walked over to the couch, threw herself on it, and screamed.

"Jeez... If you wanted me to leave so bad, you could have just asked," Havoc said, putting his book down on a table.

He got up to leave, but Riza stopped him, "Stay."

"Um, I'm more than a little confused, but okay," he sat down next to her on the couch, "What's wrong?"

"I hate Mustang," Riza said though her hands.

"And why would that be?"

"He got me pregnant."

Havoc stared at her incredulously, "What? Roy knocked you up? God…when did that hap-," he cut himself off, "Was it when…?"

Riza nodded miserably.

Havoc gave her a quick hug and got up, "Why don't I make us some tea?" He then kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

When he came back with the tea, Riza told him the whole story, except the few parts she didn't remember from Mustang's house. Havoc listened quietly through out the entire thing, only asking questions at the very end. His last one struck Riza the hardest.

"So... what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"About the baby, Riza. Are you going to raise it all by yourself? What about your career?"

"I don't know!" Riza suddenly broke down, sobbing, "I'm scared," she whispered into Havoc's shirt.

He put a comforting arm around her, but didn't know what to say. He had no idea what she must feel like. He didn't have to worry about it for very long though, because soon Riza fell asleep, her head resting against his chest. Eventually, Havoc fell asleep as well, and for a few hours, they both lay there peacefully.

_Dear Riza,_

_ It's been a while since we last talked, and I was wondering how you and Havoc are doing up at Briggs. Hayate misses you. I'm pretty sure we all do. Write me back as soon as you can._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Brigadier General _

_Roy Mustang_

_P.S. Do you by chance have my coat?_

Riza stared at the letter, "If only he knew," she said to herself, putting a hand on the small bulge of her slowly expanding stomach.

"What's that?" she turned to see Havoc closing the door behind him.

"A letter," she replied, setting it down "From Mustang of all people. He asked how we were doing, and said that every one misses us."

"So, are you going to tell him? About, you know..." He trailed off and gestured towards her midsection.

"No," Riza replied firmly.

Havoc picked up the letter, read it, then grinned, "I'm guessing you're not going to give him his coat back either?"

Riza laughed, pulling the said jacket over her shoulders, "Could you light a fire? It's a little cold in here."

Havoc lit a fire an settled down across from her, picking up a book that was laying on the floor, "Riza, I didn't know you were interested in learning alchemy," he said, examining the book, "Where did you get this anyway?"

"From Olivier," she shrugged, "she's practically forbidden me to leave my quarters until I have the baby. I had nothing better to do."

"It's funny how Olivier is so over-protective of you," Havoc said, setting the book down, "I always thought that she was interested in this sort of stuff."

They talked for a bit longer, joking and laughing, and all around forgetting about the problem at hand. Then came a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Havoc rose from his comfortably seated position, and sauntered to the front door, "Oh ho, speak of the devil, and she will appear!" He chuckled at Olivier, who stood in the doorway. She scowled at Havoc.

"I was just worried for the Lieutenant," she pointed out stiffly. She moved to the couch where Riza sat smiling softly.

"Thank you," she began, "but you really shouldn't have to worry for me- agh!" She was suddenly enveloped in a bear-like hug, that seemed to be getting tighter by the second. Right as she was beginning to think she might suffocate, the contact was broken, and Olivier sat back.

"I'm terribly sorry, I shouldn't have acted in such a way," she sounded flustered, "I just... I want you to know that I'll help in anyway I can." Olivier looked at Riza as sincerely as she could.

"Olivier, it's fine," she replied, hugging her friend back, "And I'm welcome to any help you can give."

Havoc, who had migrated back to the living room, sat back down in his chair, "You know Riza, your gonna need some bigger shirts soon," he commented, silently pointing out that the top she was wearing was already to small.

She glared at him, pulling Mustangs coat in front of her tight shirt, "That was uncalled for."

"I didn't mean to upset you," Havoc said, surprised that what he had meant as a jest made her react in that way, "I was just going to say that you could borrow some of my shirts, if you wanted."

Riza smiled, "Oh, sure! I could pick a few up tomorrow."

Now Havoc was really confused, "Riza, are you okay? You're acting a little funny."

"What do you mean?" she asked, seemingly back to normal.

"Well... you were-" Olivier started, but Havoc cut her off.

"Never mind, actually."

Riza stretched and yawned, "Sorry," she said, snuggling under the jacket "I've been really tired lately."

"Well, don't let us keep you up," Olivier stood, "Come, Havoc. I sure you have somewhere else to be."

The two left quietly, but Riza, instead of going to her bedroom, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote:

_Dear Roy,_

_ Havoc and I are doing well. Olivier made him quit smoking, so that's good as well. She and I have become pretty close friends, and its funny having her act at least partially normal. Nothing interesting has happen up here, as of yet. Say hi to Hayate and everyone else for me._

_ -Riza Hawkeye_

_Dear Riza,_

_ It's good to hear from you. I'm glad to here that Havoc is free of his cancer sticks, it should improve his performance. There has been a lot of political things that I've had to deal with down here, all pretty boring. I hope to see you soon. By the way, check the back of the card._

_ Roy Mustang_

Riza flipped the paper over, and on the back was a photo of her and Mustang after he had been promoted to Brigadier General. They were both smiling. She set the photo on the table beside her bed, and got up stiffly. Riza's belly had grown quickly during the past month or so, and she always felt awkward walking around.

In her tiny kitchen, she picked up a small flower pot that had a slightly wilted flower growing out of it. Riza turned the pot around, and on the other side, a transmutation circle was carved on the other side. Breathing in, she pressed the palm of her hand onto the circle. When she breathed out, the flower was restored to its original glory. Hearing a knock at the door, she placed the flower in the weak fall sunlight and went to get the door.

"Havoc," she smiled, "I thought you wouldn't be here until later."

"Yeah, well..." he trailed off, then changed the subject, "You've been working on your alchemy, I see."

"I have," Riza sighed, "It's a lot harder then it looks though; I killed two of my plants this morning."

"Well, it's probably better than I could have done." Havoc grinned sheepishly.

"Aw, you do know how to make a girl feel better," she laughed. Then she winced and lightly touched her stomach, "Ow, that hurt."

Havoc sat up straight, eyes wide, "What is it?"

"I don't know. I think it was-" she was cut off by Havoc, who had leeped out of his chair.

"I thought it was nine months!" he exclaimed, pulling his hair back from his eyes. He turned to Riza, "Come on I'm taking you to the doctor!"

"Havoc, it's just-!" Riza was cut off again.

"Come on!" He lifted her out of the chair, but stop suddenly when she slapped him.

"Havoc! She just kicked! That's all!" Riza sat back down on the couch.

"That's the scary part," he said, his cheek red where she had slapped him, "You're sure your okay?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"Did you say she?" Havoc asked, looking very confused.

"Just a feeling," said Riza, resting a hand on her belly, "I have no way of knowing for sure though."

Havoc sat down next to her, "Sorry. I just get so worried about you some times that I..." Suddenly, he leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

Riza was taken by surprise. She pulled away, "Havoc!"

"I-I'm sorry!," he scooted to the far end of the couch, then stood up, "I have to go."

And then he was gone. She went over what had just happened again and again, but it still confused her. Havoc had always been like a brother too her; obviously, he felt different.

"It must hurt him so much to see me like this," she whispered to herself, "He really is as scared and confused as I am," and despite her smile, a tear ran down her cheek.

_Dear Roy,_

_ Its good to hear from you too. Listen, something weird happened. I was wondering if you would be coming up to visit anytime soon?_

_ Riza_

_Dear Riza,_

_ I sorry, all this political nonsense will take forever to clear up, so the earliest I'd be able to visit would be in about a year and a half. You mentioned something being weird, what's that about?_

_Roy Mustang_

After Riza read the letter, she wondered what weird incident she had meant when she wrote to him; the fact that she was carrying his child, or her fight with Havoc. He now wouldn't look her in the eye and only spoke if she spoke first. It was unbearably awkward especially because the only other person who knew about it was Olivier, whom Riza had confided in. The general took every opportunity to cast disapproving glances in Jean Havoc's direction.

He rarely visited her as well, and Riza had grown a bit lonely with only Olivier as company. So when she heard the door open, thinking it was Havoc, she jumped up quickly despite her large midsection.

"Riza, are you okay?" Olivier asked, running over to her friend.

"I'm fine," replied Riza, disappointed. She rubbed the small of her back, trying to relive the aching, "Have you seen Havoc? I wanted to talk him."

"No, I haven't, sorry."

"Oh," Riza sighed.

"I have some good news for you though," Olivier informed her, "Edward and Alfonse Elric are coming up on a mission. I've heard you know them well."

"Yes, I do."

"Should I send them your way then? You seem to need the company."

Riza didn't say anything, she just sat back down.

"Don't worry about Havoc, he'll come around soon," Olivier sat down next to her, "May I?" She pointed at Riza's stomach.

"Of course," Riza smiled a little as her friend blushed and put a hand gently on her huge belly. A smile appeared on Olivier's face when she felt the baby kick against her hand. Then she took her hand away and stood.

"I should probably go meet the Fullmetal Alchemist and his entourage. I'll send them your way when I'm done briefing them."

Riza nodded, "Thank you."

The next hour and a half passed slowly. Riza knew Olivier would keep her promise, so the Elric brothers would be arriving soon. But it did seem to be taking a very long time.

_Maybe it's just me, _she thought, _I must be nervous._

Despite the hands' rotations around the clock, which seemed to be deliberately sluggish, there eventually came a knock at the door. Riza pushed herself up off the easy chair she had parked herself in, and waddled to the door. She hoped she didn't look too messy, but it was possible. Either way she didn't have time to fix much, so she opened the door with the biggest smile she could.

"Hi, Fullm- oh, Winry. Hello." Her voice faltered, but her smile didn't. Another girl to talk to would do her wonders.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Winry grinned a close-eyed smile. "How are yo- Oh my god!" Her eyes had blinked open and met Riza's, until they fluttered down to the Lieutenant's inflated belly. Realization dawned on the younger girl's face, and she turned her body, eyes still locked on Riza's stomach, towards the hallway.

"Ed... Al... Come here. Hurry." She called. Riza swallowed a lump in her throat.

From somewhere farther away came a sharp reply, "Well, we would, if we weren't carrying so many _bags._"

"Wait, Brother, what if something is wrong?" came a softer voice.

"Nothing's wrong, Al. She's just impatient."

"Ok..."

Winry huffed loudly, whipping out a wrench from somewhere unknown, "Just shut up you two, and get over here!"

Riza chuckled. They were just the same as ever. She leaned her head around the doorway, keeping her abdomen concealed, and peered down the hall. Sure enough, two boys were slowly dragging a mountain of bags and suitcases between them on a wheeling cart.

"Hi, Al. Hi, Fullmetal." She called, smiling. They both looked up with smiles on their faces.

"Lieutenant!" was their unison response. The picked up the pace and covered the last few meters.

"Good to see you again Hawkeye," Ed grinned, dropping the disproportionally heavy bags.

"Ed! Those are really fragile! Pick them up and bring them inside," Winry stalked inside as Ed and Al dragged the bags into Riza's quarters, but Ed dropped them again when he saw Riza. His jaw followed.

"L-Lieutenant?" Al stammered, setting the bags down carefully to avoid Winry's wrath, "What happened to you?"

"You dummy! She's going to have a baby!" Winry gushed, "Whose is it?"

Riza held her huge stomach and sighed, "Mustangs."

Ed stared, "That means that...you two...did... Ewww," He looked like he was going to be sick, "That's gross."

Winry whipped her wrench back out and clonked him over the head, "Oh, grow up. It's perfectly normal, you moron!"

"You won't tell him when you go back, right?" Riza asked cautiously.

"Why? If he's the father, he should know!" Winry exclaimed, holding the older woman's hands and her own.

"I can't." Riza said, "I don't want him to worry about me."

"But Riza-!"

Ed put a hand on Winry's shoulder, "It's her choice. If Hawkeye doesn't want to tell him, then she doesn't need to," Winry sighed.

"You must all be tired from traveling, come sit down," Riza eased herself into a chair and they sat down across from her. Ed and Al filled her in on everything that had happened since she left, but when Winry asked about how she and Havoc had been doing since they last saw each other, Riza just said that they were fine.

All too soon, it was time for Ed, Al, and Winry to go. Riza was sad to see them leave, but Winry had promised to visit her the next morning. Still, when the door closed behind them, she was again alone.

_Dear Roy,_

_ Your sure you won't be able to visit sooner? Anyway, Fullmetal and Al came up on a mission, they brought Winry with them as well. It was very nice to see them._

_ Riza_

"Good Morning, Olivier. " Riza smiled at her friend.

"It's good to see you, Riza," the general replied.

"Has the mail been delivered yet today?" she asked, resting a hand on her stomach.

"Yes, at least, I'm pretty sure," Olivier said distractedly, shuffling through a stack of papers. Riza frowned, disappointed that Mustang hadn't written her back.

"What are those?" she inquired, as Olivier signed the last one.

"Oh, they're for a scouting mission. I have to finish them before the first party sets out," she set them down on the table and something on one caught Riza's eye.

"Why is Havoc's name on this?" She picked it up, "First Party... Does this mean that Havoc is part of this mission?"

"What?" Olivier took the paper from her friend, "Riza-!"She was cut off when, despite her extremely inflated stomach, the lieutenant leaped from her chair and ran out of the room.

When Riza reached Havoc's quarters, she found the door unlocked an the room empty, except for a letter, with her name hastily scrawled across the front. She snatched up the note, her chest still heaving from her sprint.

_Dear Riza,_

_ I have been chosen to lead a mission to scout out a report of what seems to be a rouge Alchemist. I hope you have forgiven me._

_ - Jean Havoc_

"That idiot!" Riza dropped the letter and ran out the door, "He can't have gone far," her eyes scanned the halls for his familiar figure. Suddenly, she spotted a him, pulling a suitcase.

"Havoc!" she yelled, and he turned around. Riza barreled into him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Riza," he murmured with a smile, "I thought-"

Riza cut him off, "No, it's okay. Every thing's okay, alright? Let's just forget what happened." She hugged him tighter. "I can't believe you're leaving."

Havoc shrugged, "Well, before you know it, I'll be back to bug you."

They both laughed for a minute, before Riza stopped. She looked down and placed a hand on her stomach. Her face contorted into a mask of confusion.

"Havoc, I- agh!" She bent over as a sudden twist of pain rippled through her whole body. "I... I think..." She couldn't finish the sentence.

A few moments passed, and the pain faded.

_Was that a contraction? _She thought frantically. _I'm not ready for this. Not yet._

Havoc was still standing where he'd been when she'd broken the hug, unsure of what to do, "What's wrong?"

"I think th-the baby-," Riza yelped as another stab of pain surged through her, and she fell to her knees, "It's coming."

"Shit," Havoc bent down and scooped her up as though she weighed nothing, "Hang in there, it's not that far."

Havoc explained the situation to a senior officer, and rushed Riza from the towards the hospital wing.

Ten minutes and one major contraction later, the pair arrived at the maternity ward. Both of there chests were heaving, and Riza continued to cry out in pain every minute or so. Havoc spoke to Dr. Heyburn for a moment. The doctor was quickly informed, and the labor process began.

"Lay her down here," he commanded, "I'll go get-," the door crashed open, "General!" the doctor was taken aback.

Olivier rushed to Riza side, "I see you found him, then."

Riza opened her mouth, but all that came out was a strangled gasp. Havoc squeezed her hand, "You'll be alright."

Havoc hated seeing her this way. It was all Mustang's fault. But there wasn't much to do now, and he was having a hard time thinking as Riza's grip on his hand got tighter.

She breathed through contraction after contraction, and the second Lieutenant wondered if they were coming to an end anytime soon. He remembered hearing the doctors murmuring to each other, and to Riza, but none of it made sense.

How far dialated?

Contraction number what?

He was lost. However, after what seemed like two eternities under the infirmary roof, it was finally time.

"Okay, Miss Hawkeye, I'm going to have you push now." the Doctor spoke firmly.

Riza closed her eyes, and shook her head, "I can't, I... I just can't."

"C'mon Riza, you can do it. You've been through worse," Havoc encouraged her softly.

"For the second time lieutenant, I need you to push on the count of three," Dr. Heyburn repeated.

She took a deep breath.

"One... Two... Three!"

Riza screamed, and Havoc passed out beside her.

When he opened his eyes, Havoc found himself lying on his own hospital bed. He sat up, and saw Riza holding a little bundle of cloth, smiling.

"You did it," Havoc smiled, she nodded, "What's its name?"

"Her. Her name is Allegra," Riza whispered, "Allegra Olivier Mustang."

"She's beautiful," Havoc leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, "I'll let you get some rest. I have to meet my crew, but I'll be back back in a few weeks, okay?" then he shut the door quietly.

_Mustang_, he thought,_ Riza named her daughter after that flaming bastard. _He went to get his things, which he had left lying in the middle of the hall. Someone had been kind enough to lean his bag against the wall, which he grabbed and continued on to the caravan.

"Mommy! Catch me!" Allegra toddled off, her stubby legs moving as fast as they could.

"Come back here!" Riza laughed, chasing after her small daughter. Allegra suddenly stopped, giggling to hard to run. She placed her tiny hands on top of a chest to catch her breath, than threw the top open and started rummaging through its contents.

"Allegra, stop!" Riza scooped up her giggling daughter, "That's my stuff!"

"What's this?" the little girl asked, holding up a military jacket that Riza knew very well.

"That's your fathers," Riza answered in a more somber tone, setting Allegra down.

"Where is daddy?" asked Allegra, holding the blue coat tight to her small body.

"He's all the way down in Central," she answered.

"That's where all the magic flowers like yours grow, right?" the little two year old slipped the jacket on. It's sleeves touched the ground, and a trail of blue fabric trailed behind her as she paraded around in it.

Riza rubbed her eyes then smiled and hugged her daughter, "Yes, yes it is."

"Don't be sad mommy," Allegra wrapped her arms around her mothers neck, "I hope daddy will come and visit us soon!"

"I hope so too, Sweetie," she said, stroking her daughters dark hair.

Allegra yawned and rested her head on her mom's shoulder.

"C'mon you, its time for a nap," Riza smiled and carried her daughter to bed.

Around dinner time, Havoc arrived, waltzing in the front door, with Riza's mail in hand. She smiled, not at all surprised.

"Hey," he started, setting down the envelopes on the kitchen counter, "Would you mind if I read your newspaper? My subscription ran out yester-"

"_Hammock!" _Allegra scrambled up from her seated spot on the floor with her dolls, and threw herself at Havoc, "I missed you!"

Havoc smiled and caught Allegra, swooping her into the air, and spinning her around.

"I missed you too, Ally!" he laughed. He set her down and walked over to give Riza a hug. "How have you been?"

"You mean since yesterday? Fine, I suppose." she smiled again, "And yes, you can read my newspaper. I never find anything particularly interesting in the news anyway."

The blond man snatched the neatly folded gazette off the counter and settled himself in an easy chair. He had just finished untying the string and shaking out the paper, when he gasped.

"Oh my, God... it's Mustang..." he called to Riza, who was in the kitchen. Riza's ears perked at the name.

"What about him?" She leaned around the corner so she could see Havoc.

"Well, he's on the front page... and he grew a _mustache!" _

Riza was halfway across the room before Havoc had even finished the sentence. She snatched the publication from the second Lieutenant's grasp and looked it over thoroughly. After all, there was only a handful of things that a person got in the newspaper for, and most of them were bad. Riza had to know.

Havoc was right, Mustang was on the front page. He was standing behind a podium, and looked to be giving some sort of important speech. And yes, he had a mustache. But it was when Riza read the headline in large black letters above the photo, that her heart nearly stopped.

**Brigadier General Roy Mustang Elected New Fuhrer**

It didn't make sense. How could he be fuhrer? And how could she have not known of this election? Trapped in a reverie, she didn't hear the door knock.

"Riza?" Havoc asked, "Riiizzzaa?" He waved a hand in front of her face, but she merely stared at the paper, frozen. Havoc quickly strode across the room to the door, and was almost knocked down by a very fast moving Olivier as he opened it. The intimidating General disappeared around the corner to the living room, so Havoc followed. When they found Riza, she was sitting in the nearby easy chair that Havoc had been using, still clutching the paper in shock.

"Riza, I heard the news," Olivier began slowly. "Are you alright?"

Chocolate brown eyes rose to flick back and forth between two pairs of blue ones, "Yeah, I just... don't know what to think. Part of me is happy for him, and part of me... I don't know..." Words failed her, "I just always sort of hoped he'd come and visit, and now...he can't."

Tears filled her eyes, but they didn't spill over. For some reason she felt bad for the way she was thinking. She should be rejoicing. But that didn't seem right. She blinked away the tears and stood up, "I've got something I need to do."

Both of her friends recognized this as a dismissal, and walked slowly out the door.

_Dear Roy,_

_ Why didn't you tell me that you were running for Fuhrer? I would have liked to know. I understand that you've been busy, but still... we haven't talked much recently, and we really need to. Please write back._

_ Riza_

_Dear Riza,_

_ I really don't know what to say. I'm sorry that I haven't written in a long time, but by your reaction I'm guessing you know why. I probably won't be able to visit for awhile. I will try and make the time when I can, but I can't promise anything._

_Fuhrer Roy Mustang _

"Damn it," Riza threw down the letter. Beside her, Allegra picked it up.

"Mommy, is this from Daddy?" she asked, her brown eyes wide.

"Yes, sweetie. Your father... has been elected to Fuhrer," Riza told her daughter, "He says he still won't be able to visit us."

"Isn't the Fuhrer like the king?" Allegra asked, "and if Daddy's the king, wouldn't that make me a princess?"

Riza laughed, "Not quite, but pretty close."

"And that would make you a queen!" Allegra danced around in her fathers old military jacket. Riza smiled sadly.

"Ok, I guess so. Come on, Princess, its time for lunch." She grasped the four year old's tiny hand and led her towards the kitchen, " How does peanut butter and jelly sound?"

"Yummy!" Allegra climbed onto the stool by the island table, and waited while Riza finished the sandwich. The plate was placed in front of her, and she was about to take her first bite, when something caught her eye, "Oh wow, what a pretty plant, Mommy!"

Riza turned around. The young girl had completely forgotten the sandwich in her attempts at reaching the plant in the middle of the table.

Her mother scooted the plant closer to her, "Thank you, Sweetie. It's called a sunflower. See these?" she asked, pointing at the seeds. "You can eat them." Allegra's eyes widened.

"Really?" She clapped her hands together once in excitement, and reached for the golden flower. What happened next Riza barely had time to register.

As Allegra's hands made contact with the yellow petals, a spark shot forth from her fingertips, and the entire flower was swallowed up in flames in seconds. They both leaped back in surprise, and Allegra started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Mommy. Now we can't eat the seeds." she sobbed. Riza just stared at the plant, flames licking up the stem and consuming the head. They danced before her eyes, almost mockingly.

"Allegra, where did you learn to do that?" she looked at her daughter warily.

"I don't know," Allegra had stopped crying and was staring at her hands, "I've never done that before."

"It's okay," Riza said, clearing the pot from the table, "Why don't you finish your sandwich, and then we'll go visit Havoc, okay?"

"Okay," the little girl sniffed and picked up her sandwich, "I'm really sorry about the flower, Mommy."

Riza smiled and hugged her, "It's fine, sweetie. I can always grow another one, I was just surprised."

As promised, when Allegra finished her lunch, Riza took her to see Havoc. She sat down with her subordinate and explained what had happened.

"So she set the flower on fire?" Havoc asked, confused.

"Yes, she reached for the pot and the flower just went up in flames!" Riza replied, keeping her voice down so as to not alarm Allegra. She had been watching her daughter who was innocently playing with a red-haired doll, and looked up to find Havoc staring at her as well. But she didn't like the way he was staring. Almost accusingly.

"It wasn't her fault, Havoc. She didn't know."

The older man glanced up, startled, all traces of the odd look gone, "Yes, I know. I was just thinking that at least we know where she got it from."

"Do you really think that...?" Riza trailed off.

"I don't know, but it seems like the most likely option," Havoc said, glancing at his companions daughter.

"But you have to _learn_ alchemy! The formulas, drawing circles, everything!"

"Wait," Havoc started, "Don't you have transmutation circles drawn on your flower pots?" he asked.

"You're right, I forgot all about that. That must be why she was able to do that."

The two sat in frustrated silence. The Havoc sat up straighter in his seat.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." He grinned, "Lets get her to light something else on fire."

"Without a transmutation circle?" Riza asked, wide-eyed.

"No, not even Mustang can do that. Just get another plant."

Riza hurried off and returned with a pot that looked very much like the fist. And like the first, a black transmutation circle was traced on the side.

Riza set it down and called Allegra over, "Hey, Sweetie. I was just wondering if you could show us what you did before."

Allegra shook her head vigorously, "No, Mommy. I don't want to, it was bad."

Riza smiled as comfortingly as she could, "No, Ally, it was good. We just weren't expecting it, that's all." After another push of encouragement, Allegra stepped up to the plant timidly. Just as before, she clapped her hands together once and then reached towards the plant. Riza and Havoc were prepared this time, but it was still a shock to see the bolt of energy leave the tiny girl's fingers and hit the plant, which was eaten up by flames instantly.

"My god, you were right. It's just like Mustang," Havoc stared at the pot of ashes.

Allegra glanced from one adult to another, then turned to her mom, "Mommy, why can I light stuff on fire? It's kinda scary."

"Oh, sweetie, don't be scared. Your father can do the same thing, you just inherited that from him," Riza hugged her daughter, stroking her hair which also resembled her fathers.

"So daddy burns stuff too," Allegra said, her brown eyes drifting back to the plants ashes.

"Yes," Riza turned to Havoc, "I'm going to take her to see Olivier. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Riza. See you, Ally," Havoc said as they walked out the door.

When they reached Olivier's quarters, Riza knocked quietly on the front door, hoping that the General was out. She almost wished she hadn't come, but a moment later, Oliver opened the front door, and smiled.

"Riza, come in." She stepped back, allowing them inside. They followed her to the sitting room, and Riza pulled Allegra into her lap.

"So what do you need, Girls?" Olivier asked warmly. Riza didn't respond right away, glancing at the little girl in her lap.

"It's Allegra... well, I'd rather show you. Do you have a plant, or something that you don't mind losing?" She asked hesitantly. Olivier looked puzzled, but returned a moment later with a small potted plant.

"Will this do?"

"Perfectly." Riza pulled a marker from her pocket and sketched a quick transmutation circle onto the pot's side. Then she set it down on the table, "Ally? Can you show us your special trick?"

Allegra looked up with wide eyes, "Again, Mommy? Do I have permission to burn Auntie's plant?"

Olivier stared at the young girl, "Did she say _burn_?"

"Yes. Watch her hands," Riza whispered, then she turned to Allegra, "Go ahead sweetie, show Olivier what you can do."

Allegra took the pot and set it in front of her. She clapped her hands together, then placed them over the circle that Riza had drawn on the side of the flower pot. As before the plant was reduced to ashes in less than a minute.

"My god," the general's eyes looked from the pot, then to the little girl who had set it aflame, "She's a Flame Alchemist, just like Mustang."

"She's four! How can she be an alchemist already?" Riza exclaimed, shaking her head.

"Allegra must have inherited it from her father," Olivier stole a glance at the little girl sitting on her mother's lap, "I know alchemical skill isn't hereditary, but maybe there's something about flame alchemy, that's, well...special."

Riza shook her head, then sighed, running a hand through her hair, "I guess you're right. There isn't really any way to know."

Allegra yawned, closed her eyes, and leaned against her mothers chest, "I'm tired, Mommy," she said. Riza stroked her daughter's soft raven hair.

"I suppose we should go. It's getting late..." She trailed off.

Olivier understood, despite the vague excuse,"Absolutely. Have a nice night, Riza."

"Bye Auntie," Allegra wave sleepily at Olivier. Riza thanked her friend , scooped up her daughter, and returned to their neighboring quarters.

Mustang stood outside the door. Inside was the woman he had loved for over five years without seeing her face, and maybe even the man that he had sent to protect her.

"Oh god," he said quietly to himself, "What am I going to say? What if she's forgotten about me? What if she and Havoc..." he killed the thought before it fully formed, and raising his fist, he knocked quickly on the door.

Inside, Riza heard the knock, "Oh, I wonder if that's Olivier," she got up and went to the door, "Hello Oliv-"

"Long time no see, Lieutenant," at the door stood a man she had not seen in six years.

"R-R-Roy?" Riza stammered, her hand fluttered to her chest, "What are you doing here?" A million thoughts raced through her head, none of them coherent.

"What kind of welcome is that?" He grinned.

"I'm sorry. Come in," she stepped back to let Roy inside, knowing that the secret she had been hiding for six years was about to be revealed.

Roy had to admit, he wasn't sure what kind of response he would get, but he didn't think it would be like this. She seemed a bit shut down, (in shock perhaps?) and he wondered if there was something on her mind. A thought from a minute earlier glanced through his thoughts again.

_I wonder where Havoc is..._ He thought. But he shooed the notion away again. Now wasn't the time for jealous paranoia. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Who's there, Riza?" A blond head poked around the corner from the kitchen, and Roy's heart dropped into his stomach.

"My God," Havoc shook his head, "Good to see you...Fuhrer."

"You too, Havoc,"

Suddenly, out of the kitchen, a little black head popped out beside Havoc's legs, "Mommy? Who's that?"

Mustangs heart dropped through the floor like a two-ton boulder, and his temper exploded, "Is that Havoc's?"

Riza looked like he'd slapped her, "Roy! _She_ is not Havoc's! You couldn't be farther from the truth!"

Mustang dropped his upraised fist, "Wait...what?"

Riza gathered the little girl in her arms, "This is Allegra... Allegra Mustang," she paused, "Your daughter."

All of the fight rushed out of the Fuhrer. He looked dumbfounded, then pointed a shaking finger at Allegra, "M-mine?"

Allegra's brown eyes widened, "Daddy?"

Mustang stared at Riza, then the little girl with raven hair, and back again. He swallowed and managed to force out a,"_Why _didn't you _tell_ me?"

She set Allegra down and wiped away tears that were threatening to spill over. When she spoke it was barely more than a whisper.

"I'm so sorry, Roy. I-I...I was just so scared, and didn't know what to do. I was going to tell you, but the longer I waited, the worse I knew it would be when I did. S-so..." She trailed off, when a small sob escaped. Roy, despite everything, felt nothing but guilt. He couldn't imagine how she must be feeling, and here he was, yelling at her. He felt like such a bastard. Before he could stop himself, he had swept her into the tightest hug he could muster, without hurting her.

"Riza..." Mustang murmured. "I'm sorry, too. More than you know. This is all my fault." His voice broke slightly, and Riza wrapped her arms around him more tightly. None of them, not even Havoc, knew how long they stayed like that. The blond man smiled sadly, understanding now just why Riza had chosen Roy over him. Compared to the connection he saw between the Fuhrer and the Lieutenant, what he and Riza had was nothing. So with one final bittersweet glance, he shrugged on his coat, and slipped out the front door in silence.

Riza pulled herself out of Mustangs embrace and turned to Allegra, "Could you light a fire, sweetie? I'm a little cold."

"Okay, Mommy," the little girl stole one last glance at the tall black haired man, who apparently was her father, and raced to the fire place.

"You're letting a six year old light a fire?" Mustang started at Riza in shock, "She could burn herself!"

"No, she can't," Riza said, "She yours after all. Just watch." She nodded towards the little girl kneeling by the hearth, and watched as Roy's eyes grew bigger by the second. By the time a fire was flickering inside the grate, the older flame alchemist had gone stock still. Then, without warning, he leeped upon the little girl. He grasped her under the arms, and swung her into the air, spinning her in a circle, and laughing. Riza thought back to when Havoc used to do the same thing, and could help but feel that it was better with Mustang. Before she knew it, she was smiling, and joining in his laughter.

"I really do have a daughter!" He set down a giggling Allegra.

"I'll be right back," Riza said, turning towards the kitchen, "I'm going to make some tea."

She set the kettle on the small stove, and turned around, only to find Mustang blocking her path.

"I thought you wanted to make up for lost time with Allegra," Riza smiled, putting a hand on her hip, "Besides, its too small in here for the both of us. And for the record..." She poked a finger at his face, under his nose,"Why do you have a mustache?

"Don't you like it?" Roy pouted, gingerly fingering his upper lip, "I think it makes me look more official."

She laughed, "Yeah... You're gonna have to shave it off."

He chuckled, "How about I do that later... I have something much more important to do now," he replied. Roy kicked a chair out of the way, then took her hand and got on one knee, "Riza, I know I'm six years overdue, plus there's the fact that I don't have a ring-"

Riza's eyes widened, "Roy..."

Roy continued, "Riza Hawkeye, will you marry me?"

She laughed, "I don't really have a choice!"

"Like Hell you don't" Mustang grinned and kissed her. Just then, a high pitched whistling filled the tiny space

"Oh, crap," Riza pulled away from Mustang to pull the tea kettle off the stove, "I almost forgot about the tea!"

"Put that down," Roy grinned wickedly, "We have some unfinished business to attend to."


End file.
